Without you
by tacoqueenxx
Summary: Takes place after 2x03. This is my version on how things pan out.
1. Falling Behind

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Falling behind**_

* * *

"You think it's weird right?" Landon Kirby asked his best friend, Rafael, as they were making their way towards the cafeteria downstairs. "She shows up out of nowhere, plays football against us, then she snucks into our room on half-time to steal your clothes and do a locator spell?"

"Can't we just forget about last night?" Rafael asked frustrated. "I just want things to go back to normal… or as normal as things _could _get around here."

"It's just crazy! I mean, she's a werewolf AND a witch! I didn't know that was possible. I'll ask Dorian about it later."

"To be fair, a year ago you didn't know supernatural creatures even existed altogether." Rafael pointed out.

"Good point." Landon nodded. "D'you know we actually shared a milkshake the other day? She gave me relationship advice about Josie. Really helped me out."

"_She _gave_ you_ relationship advice?" Rafael asked, shocked. Never in a million years would he think that Hope Mikaelson would be giving Landon advice about a girl that wasn't her. "Hold up, JOSIE?! As in Josie SALTZMAN?!"

"Oh yeah! Forgot to tell you last night. It was kinda hectic."

"You're going out with her?!"

"Yeah, since this summer."

"I thought you were just hanging out! This is worse than I thought…"

"Why? What's the big deal." Landon asked, confused. "Do you like her or something?"

"What? No!" Rafael let out a small laugh. "It's good man. I'm uhh, happy that you found someone."

"Raf! 'Sup dude?" MG gave him a hug and a big smile as he ran into them. "Heard you turned human yesterday. Glad to have you back."

"Thanks MG, it's good to be back..."

* * *

"Things went way better than I expected last night." Alaric told Hope. They were both in his office, discussing the outcomes of the previous night.

"Really?!" Hope asked with disbelief. "Ethan's in the hospital with a broken arm because your psycho daughter went all crazy on him, not to mention the countless other students with black eyes."

"I meant with the shunka and Raf, sassy pants." Alaric chuckled. "Wait, how do you know it was Josie? It could've been anyone, and you weren't at the game anyway."

"Maya told me no one even touched him when it broke. Josie was the only witch on the team. Also, she was super aggressive yesterday. I think that freaky headmaster is brainwashing them."

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of his either." Alaric crossed his arms. "I don't get it, Caroline picked him out of a dozen applicants herself, this dosen't make any sense."

"Maybe she didn't." Hope said as she twirled in his chair.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe she didn't pick him. Maybe she picked someone else, the headmaster killed him and pretended to be him."

"You could be right. Weirder things have happened, I'll talk to Caroline later, it's 3am where she is now."

"Dr. Saltzman?" Hope spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Last night something weird happened that I wanna tell you."

"What?" Alaric asked worried.

Before Hope had a chance to answer the door to Alaric's office flew open and Sheriff Machado and her son, Ethan, came in.

"Mr. Saltzman I wanted to speak to you about- Oh!" She said surprised as she saw Hope, who stood up so fast she knocked over Alaric's chair. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Oh no, no." Hope said as she fumbled to pick up the chair. "I was just leaving. Hope your arm's feeling better Ethan. Bye!" She grabbed her backpack and ran out. As she walked out of the office she quickly bumped into Maya, who was standing just outside the door.

"Hey!" Maya greeted. "Just waiting for my mom and Ethan. What were you doing in there, did you get in trouble?"

"No, Mr. Saltzman just wanted to know, uhhhh, if I could play QB next game." Hope lied.

"Cool. Thanks for coming to check up on us last night by the way. I probably would've chewed my whole nails off if you hadn't showed up."

"You have absolutely nothing to thank me for. It was all my fault, if I just continued to play, he wouldn't have broken his arm."

"No it's not! It was a freak accident, it happens in football. He'll get over it."

"Sure will." Ethan said, as he sneaked up on them from behind with the sheriff.

"I'll see you kids after school." She waved at them as she walked off.

"So Hope..." Ethan said with a playful smirk. "My mom wants to know if you're screwing Mr. Saltzman."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Rafael spent the whole day catching up with everyone. Everything felt entirely different from before he left. Everyone was basically bowing down to Landon now, Lizzie was being nice to him while Josie was being passive aggressive and he thought that the new headmaster was a complete whackjob.

"Man, I miss Dr. Saltzman." Rafael told the others while they were hanging out in the library.

"I know right? Dude's a legend." Kaleb added.

"I miss him being here too, but at least the new headmaster is nice." Josie shrugged from her seat next to Landon.

"You're kidding, right?" Rafael scoffed. "I've known him one day and I can already tell he's a freak who's up to something."

"What are you talking about? He's great! He let us use our powers at the game. Something we've never been able to do before." Josie argued.

"Yeah and look where that led you. You broke a kid's arm and started a riot."

"Dude, lay off." Landon defended her.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." Rafael said and walked off towards the dorms.

* * *

At the end of the day, Hope managed to make up an excuse to Maya and go talk to Alaric. They met up at the parking lot and Alaric offered to give her a ride to the hotel she was staying in, giving them a chance to finish their conversation from earlier in privacy.

"You gonna tell me what happened last night or..?" Alaric asked.

"Just trying to find the words to explain it." Hope sighed. "Raf remembered me."

"_Wait Raf, please don't go! I can help you! I need you… Landon needs you…" _

_Rafael walked over to Hope and stood in front of her. She kneeled down so they were face to face, she gently put both her hands on him, closed her eyes and whispered a quiet spell. Only a few seconds later Rafael, in human form, was laying in front of her on the cold, wet forest ground. _

_She quickly got the extra clothes she brought for him and covered him up. _

"_I thought… you were dead…" Rafael gasped out. Hope's eyes instantly flew wide open in shock and confusion._

"_What are you talking about? Raf, do you know who I am?"_

"'_Course I do. I thought you were another monster at first impersonating you, because I thought you died when you didn't come back for me. Why wouldn't I know who you are?"_

"_You shouldn't have remembered me, Raf." Hope told him as tears started to roll down her cheeks._

"_You're not making any sense-" Rafael suddenly froze. " No… Tell me you didn't-"_

"_I had to! I didn't have a choice-"_

"_There's always a choice, Hope!" Rafael yelled. Just then, in the far distance Landon screamed, which interrupted their reunion. Hope quickly stood up and wiped off the tears from her face. _

"_You have to promise you won't tell anyone about me."_

"_What?!" Rafael stood up next to her. "I'm not pretending that I don't know you-"_

"_You have to, Raf! Please, just promise me."_

"_But i-"_

"_Rafael, Landon's in danger I need to go! Promise!"_

"_Okay, okay, I promise!"_

* * *

**A/N I really hope you liked the first chapter! I already have ideas for the next one, although it may take some time due to the fact that school's awful and I rarely have any free time anymore. **


	2. Out of the Darkness

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Out of the darkness**_

* * *

The next day Rafael woke up curled up on the floor right next to his bed. He stood up and stretched as he noticed the clock on his bedside table, which read 6am. Ever since he could remember, he's always been an early bird, considering the fact that in most of his foster homes growing up the older kids would pull cruel pranks on the younger ones while they were asleep.

He decided since it was very early, that he'd go on a jog through the woods before his classes of the day start. He walked towards his dresser and put on a dark green sweater and grey sweatpants.

He unplugged his phone from the charger and with one last look at his friend he sprinted out the room and out of the school.

As he ran across the forest he couldn't help but replay the events from two days ago. He kept trying to call Hope, but every time he did it just went to automatic voicemail, and that just frustrated him even more. He was in very desperate need to talk to her, but didn't even know where to find her.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize he's been running for an hour and a half, it wasn't until he heard his stomach growling did he notice what time it is. He decided since he was only five minutes away from the Mystic Grill he would get something to eat there.

He was just about to enter the small café when he saw Hope exiting it with a girl with curly dark hair.

"Raf!" She yelped in surprise as soon as she noticed him. "What are you doing all the way here?"

"Yeah, I could ask you the same thing." He said, coolly and then turned to the other girl. "Can I just… borrow her for a sec?"

"Yeah sure." She answered. "See you in school, Hope."

"School?" Rafael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I go to Mystic High now…"

"Mystic High? Why? What the hell is going on?!" He asked loudly. "How can you throw yourself into Malivore? How did you come back? And _why _am I the only one who seems to remember you?!"

"I don't know, okay?" Hope answered, frustrated at him. "You weren't supposed to!"

A moment of silence passed between the two, when Rafael spoke up again.

"Why didn't you just tell everyone who you were?"

"I told Dr. Saltzman." She answered him, twirling the straw of her milkshake in her hand. "I'm actually staying with him in his old apartment."

"Really?" Rafael asked, surprised. "Well what about Josie and Lizzie?"

"They never come and visit it, so they don't know." She paused before continuing. "Good thing, too. Josie practically hates my guts."

"Why would _she _hate you?" He asked, confused.

"She thinks I'm trying to steal her boyfriend."

"But he's _your _boyfriend."

"Not anymore." She told him, quietly, as she starred at the ground bellow her.

Rafael starred at her silently for a moment and then glanced at the watch on his wrist.

"Listen, I have class in an hour, but I want to talk to you again. I'll come to your school later." He told her and with that he took off into a run.

After Rafael left, Hope continued down the road until she reached the local high school. On her way towards the principal's office, she passed Maya who smiled and waved at her.

"Morning Dr. Saltzman." She greeted the older man, as she entered the office.

"_Principal_ Saltzman." He corrected her, as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll never get used to calling you that."

"Well you don't have much of a choice…" Alaric smirked, and then his face suddenly turned serious. "Actually, I have some bad news."

"Oh god, what is it this time?" Hope asked, worriedly.

"I got a call from Sherriff Machado, there's been an… incident." Alaric cleared his throat.

"What kind of incident?"

"They found a pool of blood in the alley next to the supermarket." He paused for a moment. "No body, just blood. And there were paws prints around it."

"Another monster?" Hope asked, while Alaric just shrugged. "Well let's go check it out." She said and turned for the door when, but Alaric interrupted.

"You have school… and so do I."

"You're kidding, right?" Hope huffed.

"I'm not." He said firmly. "If we want to blend in with normal people, then we have to do normal, everyday things. You have a lunch break, we'll go then."

"You really need to get your priorities in order, Dr. Saltzman, what if it kills someone by then?"

"It won't. I'm hoping." He sighed. "Just get to class."

"Fine." She said, irritated and walked out the office, slamming the door behind her.

She walked towards the English classroom, and sat in the back row.

"Hey." She was forced to snap out of her thoughts when she heard a deep voice greet her.

"Hey, Ethan." She smiled at him, as he sat down on the desk in front of her. "How's your arm?"

"It's healing, but not fast enough. You're gonna have to play QB next game, too." He answered.

"I'm sorry, what?" She asked, eyes widening at his statement.

"Why so surprised? I obviously can't play with a cast, and you did great against the Stallions."

"Umm, no! I touched the ball _once, _and then I sat out for the rest of the game." She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, but we scored because of you… where did you disappear after that anyway?" Ethan asked, curiously.

"What do you mean? I went to the nurse's station…" Hope answered, fidgeting with the strap of her backpack.

"No, I walked passed it and you weren't there."

"Well, you must've not seen me." Just then the bell rang and Ethan turned his focus to the teacher at the front of the classroom.

After class Ethan walked with Hope to her locker, talking about new football tactics on the way.

"For the last time… I am _not _playing the next game!" Hope said in a final tone.

"What?" Maya suddenly appeared behind them. "Why not?"

"Sports really aren't my thing."

"Please, I saw how well you throw!" Maya encouraging her. "And if they aren't your thing, then why did you come play at the Salvatore school? Was it because you wanted to see that guy?"

"What guy?" Hope and Ethan asked at the same time.

"The first time we met… when you were crying in the bathroom, you told me you were having 'boy troubles'."

"Dr. Saltzman asked me to play, that's why I did it." Hope explained.

"Doctor?" Maya starred at her.

"I meant Mister- _Principal _Saltzman!" Hope stuttered. "I have to go." She told them and rushed away, leaving them both standing next to the lockers, confused.

* * *

"Where were you this morning?" Landon asked his best friend while they were walking away from their second period.

"I want out for a run." Rafael answered. "Still haven't gotten used to sleeping in my old bed."

"You've been stuck as a wolf for 3 months, give it time." Landon patted him on the back.

"Heyy!" Lizzie waved as she walked towards the two, smiling from ear to ear. "What's up, guys?"

"Uhhh, why are you talking to us?" Landon asked, suspiciously, while Rafael chuckled.

"Can't I just see how my two buddies are doing on this fine day?" She asked, as she put on a tight, fake smile. Landon just stared at her suspiciously until she finally sighed. "Fine… I need something."

"Ah. There it is." Rafael said.

"I heard they found blood. My guess is there's another monster walking around in broad daylight, and Josie seems to have ZERO interest in all of it, so I need you two buffoons to come and play detective with me."

"What about MG?" Landon asked.

"I'm not talking to him." Lizzie answered him, annoyed. "C'mon, let's go."

"Now?"

"Yeah, we have lunch." She said in an obvious tone. "It's perfect."

* * *

"Have you given any more thought about our conversation yesterday?" Alaric asked Hope, while unlocking his car.

"About what?" She asked, as she got into the passenger seat.

"Going back to the Salvatore school."

"No, and I'm not gonna." Alaric frowned at her.

"So… have you talked to Rafael?"

"I actually ran into him at the Mystic Grill this morning." Hope said, nervously.

"And?"

"He seemed pretty upset. Said he was coming later 'cause he wanted to talk."

"Can't blame him." Alaric said, not taking his eyes off the road.

They drove in silence for a couple of minutes before arriving at the supermarket. Alaric parked his car in the parking lot, and then the both of them walked to the alleyway on foot. When they arrived, however, they were surprised from the sight before them.

"Lizzie?" Alaric called out. Around the big pool of blood, stood his daughter Lizzie, along with Landon and Rafael, who all turned at the sound of his voice.

"Dad? What are you doing here? And who's she?"

"Me?" Alaric asked, off guard. "You three should be at school!"

"Lunch break." His daughter responded, innocently. "Your turn."

"We came to try and find the new monster before it hurts someone. This is Hope, she's –"

"- a hunter." Hope interrupted, trying hard to avoid Rafael's knowing stare.

"You really shouldn't be here." Alaric said to Lizzie. "Go back to the school. We can handle this."

"Dad, I'm a powerful witch, Rafael is a werewolf and Landon here literally can't die. You two don't even have magic, I'm pretty sure we're way more equipped for this than you."

"Actually she's kinda a witch too… and a werewolf…" Landon said.

"Really?" Lizzie asked, interested.

"She goes to Mystic High." Landon added.

"Then why doesn't she go to the Salvatore school if she's supernatural?"

"I like my school." Hope answered lamely.

"No sane person would prefer that dirty _public _school over _our _school!"

"Lizzie, enough!" Alaric scolded her. "Since you're already here, you might as well help us figure out what this creature is and where its' gone to."

"We snapped some pictures and sent them to Dorian." Lizzie told him. "He said he'll do some research and get back to us."

"It could be too late by then!" Hope exclaimed.

"You got a better idea?"

"We could always try and track it." Hope suggested. "Use the blood, it'd lead us to the victim. Does anyone have a map of Mystic Falls?"

"I think I have one in my car, hold on." Alaric answered and started jogging over to the direction of his parked car and left the four teenagers alone in the alley.

"So…" Lizzie narrowed her eyes at Hope. "A witch-werewolf hybrid, huh? I've never met someone of your kind."

"There's a first time for everything I guess." Hope replied not meeting Lizzie's curious gaze, but instead she glanced over to Rafael who looked as if he were purposely avoiding her.

"How did you meet my dad?"

"We killed a cyclope together."

"You-"

"I found it!" Alaric called out as he walked towards them holding a big map in his hands.

"Great." Hope said, relieved he interrupted Lizzie from asking anymore unwanted questions. She took the map from the former headmaster and laid it on the ground. She dropped a few drops of blood and whispered a quick spell.

Everyone gathered around to see the blood starting to move slowly across the map until it finally stopped.

"Well where is it?" Landon asked, breaking the silence.

"The Salvatore school."

* * *

**A/N I finally updated! Sorry it took so long, I lost the motivation mid chapter and didn't know how to continue (like always). I hope you enjoyed reading and if you have any thoughts feel free to leave a review.**


End file.
